bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DranzerX13
Howdy If I find your contributions good and well-planned, you'll get mod rights. Prove yourself to be a dilligent worker and those admin rights are yours. Like what you've done so far, haven't been active myself due to lack of users. I expect more once more games are out. Create a userpage, as new users will probably ask you questions. If you see any new users, try welcoming them. I look forward to contributing wih you.--Super Sephiroth 07:57, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, that sounds good enough. Glad you replied though.DranzerX13 16:54, 31 December 2008 (UTC). Something needs to be done with this wiki but i cant do it alone help please. JT 22:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations We are in desperate need of staff here at BD wiki, and I love the amount of images you've uploaded for use. Also, the contributions you have made are excellent. In recognition of this, I have promoted you to moderator status. That makes you the first mod this wiki has! I congratulate you. Please realise a few things about your position: *You can now rollback vandalism more quickly than a regular user, and this makes you a prime vandal fighter if an ocurrence does arise. You can also be counted on to do the right thing. *You will have extra responsibilities. As you and I are the only staff members active (Messia ain't coming back) we'll need to do some more interesting stuff, like project pages. If you want to make one, discuss it with me on my talk page. Also, since you wanted to revamp the main page properly, that's fine now you're a mod. *You can be a nice guy. If a user is new and you notice a redlink to their talk page, welcome them. It also helps to have a user page so that people can tell what you're like. Once again, congrats and have fun contibuting!--Super Sephiroth 03:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Promotion? Would you like to be an admin here at Blue Dragon Wiki? If you do, please respond on my talk page, because you are deserving of these rights, having a lot of contributions. Also, we need to decide on remodelling a few Blue Dragon articles. We've got Blue Dragon, two video game pages and some anime pages. I'm thinking of merging the two video game pages and changing the Blue Dragon page to encompass the entire franchise: games and anime. Please let me know what you think on my talk page, it'll be greatly appreciated. Also, I know I've said this before, but PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE make your user page. It doesn't have to be much, you don't have to reveal personal details like name, residence and family members. Maybe reveal favorite games and Blue Dragon stuff. It's just that admins should have a userpage and it's easy for people to decide whether they relate to you or not. Anyway, I await your reply!--Super Sephiroth 00:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry for not responding sooner. I will create my userpage now. it's not that I didnwant to, just been lazy with it. I'll have my user page done in about an hour or two. About the Blue Dragon video games, they're fine the way they are. The Blue Dragon anime needs to be seperate from the video game as the story is different in some major ways. The Seven Soldiers of Light were never mentioned at all, including the Book of the Beginning. Those two things are a major part of the anime plot for Blue Dragon. This site isn't as strict as wikipedia, so we don't have to merge articles unless it is relevent to.[[User:DranzerX13|DranzerX13] 16:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC). Great, now I just need to know if you want the admin rights. If not, that's fine, but it would be great. I'm also thinking of promoting Rtkat (I can't spell it).= )--Super Sephiroth 02:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) More character pages coming I haven't updated the character pages in a while, but I've been waiting on purpose because i'm waiting to see all of the first season first before adding anything new there. Sometime in February I'll be done watching the first season. So far i've watched up to episode 28. DranzerX13 01:24, 28 January 2009 (UTC). Skin The German Blue Dragon Wiki is my Wikia and can I do the skin and the a logo? --Shaman King 12:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC)